


Big Cat Foster Home

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burning Rescue as Special Rescue Team, Burnish as Experiments, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rescuer Galo, Science subject Lio, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: The world is an unknown to him, a little science subject that had escaped from an unknown lab, weaken and sick.For him, helping the little Burnish was his job and his passion. Galo had been called for help by a mother street cat that hoped he could help her babies.It was then that he discovered a little surprise hidden among fluffy bodies.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis
Kudos: 21





	Big Cat Foster Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I was going with this but it's much more of a canon divergence AU? 
> 
> Basically the world doesn't experience the world blaze but Promare still exists in here. As for where, it's for me to know and readers to find out. Sciences and technologies development are pretty advance in the movie, so I let it ranked higher, though please don't expect too much jargon, I'm not much a sci-fi expert.

Only sheen of sickly greenish blue hue that shone in the dark room, coming from unidentifiable test tubes lining up on rows upon rows of shelves, sitting there silently aside for the bubbling of air. Hundreds and thousands of tubes and wires connecting them to the central control, maintaining the optimum environment and keeping track of the subjects’ vitals. A quiet beeping came from a smaller monitor, digital line running in a steady beating every few seconds.

The only other light source in the room was a table lamp that sat upon a messy table on the other side of the room. On top of the surface strewn with papers sat a small mouse cage. The inside of the cage was bared with the exception of a couple layers of cotton handkerchief and a metal bell hanging from the top of the cage. A slightly moving lump was under the layer of fabric, with no attempt to move out from under.

A beam of light shone into the room from outside as the door that led to it opened.

Tap. Tap. Tap. echoed throughout the room as a pair of blue crocs walked into the room, white hem fluttering with each sways, hands deep within pockets. The door clicked closed as the figure in white approached the table, a well manicured finger tapped on the bar of the cage, mimicking a knock.

The slow moving lump twitched and wiggled at the sound, a head of mint green fluff popped out from under the fabric, all mussed up from sleep. Sleep induced eyes blinked sluggishly at the newcomer as they chirped at them. A hand unlatched the cage door and picked up the creature within, “Hi there. Sleep well, my good boy?” They cooed at the creature, a palmtop sized, human-shaped creature with a pair of grayish ears nestled among mint strands, hindquarters of an animal and a big furry tail as long as the creature.

He chirped, enjoying the finger that patted behind his round ear, tail twitching happily. The human cooed and took out a piece of morsel from their pocket, “Look what I got? Yummy treat for you.” The creature chirruped and accepted the treat between his tiny hand before munching on it delicately. They rubbed his back with a finger in a smoothing motion, letting the creature enjoy his treat without stress. “Good boy. Enjoy your treat……” They gently returned the creature back into his cage, letting him eat in peace. Turning to the rows of test tubes lining up in the room, all occupied with a singular growth of all stages, from an embryo to a complete developed form.

“I wondered why people here do this and what am I doing here?” They sighed, picking up a clipboard and started on their daily responsibility of recording the vitals and checking the test tubes, reporting for any problems. The creature watched them, lilac eyes traced along with the lab assistant's movement. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.” They smiled at the creature, eyes sad as they read the label taped to the cage.

A glaring black against white paper that wrote……

……L-10/F0T-1A.

* * *

L-10/F0T-1A was the last one of his batch of test subjects, bred specifically with a brand new DNA coding strand to test a newly invented chemical. Most of his brethrens were killed by the drug, cause of death ranging from braindead to organ failure. L-10/F0T-1A was the only one alive from the abuse, life hanging on a thread of a feeding tube, heart barely beating, hair and fur patchy and a dull color by the time he was withdrawn from the drug test and dunked back into his maintenance tube without a care.

It was then, mama appeared.

Mama was the only one who looked twice at him, and brought him out from the tube. Unhooking wires and tubes from his body and removing him from the suffocating liquid. Hands chilled from the cold room, cupped around his trembling, weak body and wiped him off with a soft thing. When he was more awake from the warmth, L-10/F0T-1A realized he was placed inside a cage (where the humans in white used to keep some white test subjects) layered with some fabrics. L-10/F0T-1A tried to snuggle into the folds of the fabric to hide himself from the outside world, but a tapping shocked him into stopping.

“You’re awake. Here, food.” A plate of mushy stuff was pushed inside of the cage. L-10/F0T-1A’s nose twitched at the smell, hand reached out almost immediately towards it, tongue flicking out. He stuffed his face with the food, almost making his stomach churned at the intake but forced himself to keep it in. “Slow down, little one. No one’s going to take your food.” A finger rubbed his back gingerly, so soft and gentle in a way that L-10/F0T-1A never knew would be given from a human.

He chirped, voice hoarse from disuse and coughed harshly.

“Shh…… it’s okay……” The human was so, so soft…… Is this…… what a mama feels like? L-10/F0T-1A settled down on the fabric, eyes sleepily dropping. Last time he heard before blacking out was “Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Mama had stayed at his side even since then. The human before mama had not been here for a while and it’s always only mama in the lab when the lights were on. Mama always brought tasty yum yums for L-10/F0T-1A, mama even let him out of the cage sometimes and gave him belly tickles, although he still had to be injected by the unknown drug that made him aching all over and feverish, sometimes he passed out from the tests. But mama always praised him when he woke up, “Who’s a good boy? Yes, you are~” Mama hid the cage when there were other humans coming into the room, lying when the humans asked about L-10/F0T-1A’s results, “Nothing changed.” They never stopped by again after that.

Then, one day, mama came into the room during dark time, looking all weird and anxious. Mama had their hands in their hair, face distorted with a frown, “What to do? What to do?” Mama paced before the table, making L-10/F0T-1A all dizzy from the movement. “Decommission…… Why do I have to do it?” L-10/F0T-1A chirped at them, calling out for mama, trying to ask if they’re okay.

“Not the time…… Quiet.” L-10/F0T-1A chirped again, tiny hands reaching through the bars calling, “I said quiet! Don’t you understand? You’re going to die!” L-10/F0T-1A flinched at the loud volume, tears dripping from the corner of his eyes, “Cheep……”

Suddenly, mama grabbed the cage and shoved it into a dark place, jostling L-10/F0T-1A and the bell within. L-10/F0T-1A cried but mama shushed him, “Quiet down!” So, he obeyed and kept quiet, feeling afraid of the constant movement as mama moved. Then, it stopped and mama brought him out from the dark place. A lot of things rushed to L-10/F0T-1A’s senses immediately. It was overwhelming and scary to him.

Mama unlocked the cage and grabbed L-10/F0T-1A, taking him out of the cage, “Listen, little one. From now on, you’re on your own, okay? Go.” Mama put him down onto the green floor. He looked back, confused, “Cheep?”

“Be free.” With that, mama turned back and walked away from him. L-10/F0T-1A tried to chase after them, but was threatened by a foot stomping on the ground before him, “I said go! Don’t follow me! You’re free!” They left him there, under the high, dark ceiling with weak blinking lights and nothing around him but green spikes. L-10/F0T-1A chirped one last time before running off in a different direction and far away from the lab.

The place was bustling with activities, more than L-10/F0T-1A even seen in his short life. Humans came and went in the brightly lit space, unlike how empty and void the lab was. He hid in the shadow in the dark narrow space, eyes darting around and afraid. He didn’t understand why mama would send him here. It was so loud and scary and humans everywhere. L-10/F0T-1A darted back into the shadow when a human got too close and spooked him. His back banged into a metal container that had a putrid smell. A thundering yowl growled on top of his head, sounding displeased. L-10/F0T-1A curled into a ball, trying to make himself seem smaller and hoping to avoid whatever was above of him.

A pair of golden eyes peeked out from the edge of the metal container, looming above L-10 F0T-1A as a grey nose inched closer and closer. A hot breath washed over L-10/F0T-1A and something warm pressed to the top of his head, sniffing. A rumbling meow echoed through the narrow space (big for L-10/F0T-1A), a light, barely there thump dropped in front of him as the big creature leaped off the container. The creature was four times bigger than L-10/F0T-1A, it had a pair of pointier ears than L-10/F0T-1A, had the same tail swishing behind a big black slender body. “Meoow~” The face of the creature closed in on L-10/F0T-1A, golden eyes almost as big as L-10/F0T-1A’s head. L-10/F0T-1A curled in tighter, worried that the creature would hurt him, only to get a rough lick, wetting his face with saliva.

“Cheep……” The creature opened its jaw, revealing sharp fangs and bit down on L-10/F0T-1A’s scruff and picking him up. L-10/F0T-1A remained tense and unmoving in the creature’s jaw, unable to fidget and wiggle out of the grip. He dangled and swayed along with the creature, walking smoothly and unhindered by the dark, wiggling into tight space and jumping across platforms. L-10/F0T-1A was only put down when the creature wormed its way into a tight space. It was a bit stuffy and dirty but it was warm now the creature settled down around a pile of black, white and grey fluffs. It was only when the fluffs squeaked in a high pitched sound that the black creature licked over their heads and bodies, lying on its side and showed the lighter colored belly. The fluffs immediately latched onto its belly, suckling quietly. L-10/F0T-1A was still wary, but the creature tugged him closer to its face and licked him earnestly, grooming him like how mama would pet him. A soft rumbling came from the creature, making L-10/F0T-1A calming down a notch. It nudged him towards its soft belly and L-10/F0T-1A realized that there’s food.

He followed the scent, quickly latching on a nub that protruded from the vulnerable belly and nestled between the other warm fluffy bodies. Suckling the warm liquid provided by the creature, L-10/F0T-1A decided that maybe…… Maybe that this was what a mama really feels like. He kneaded at the belly, instinctively trying to get the food flowing in, as he was starving from his previous journey. L-10/F0T-1A made up his mind for the first time ever, that he would stay by mama’s side this time.

* * *

It had been a year ever since Galo had joined Burning Rescue as a specialist rescuer. The rescue center centered around peculiar rescues that appeared out of nowhere from thirty years ago. There were strange sightings, of a human torso the size of a mouse, of weird tiny animals that were never since before. Some said it was a natural mutation, some said it belongs to some shady organizations. The media had called them Burnish. Like wildfire, Burnish spread nationwide, their sightings increased dramatically. People were intrigued, hoping to get their hands on these creatures. The hunting bounty that was pinned to their head cost their lives.

People hunted them for fun and games, hunted them for pets and luxuries. The abuse done to the tiny creatures caused unimaginable stress, causing them to die young and early into their capture. To prevent any further damage, the government had set up a special department that dealt with Burnish related situations and problems. It’s the place that we now know as Burning Rescue.

Galo had been fascinated by the Burnish ever since he was young, and hoped to be involved in their operation of rescue, containment and rehabilitation. The man studied long and hard to achieve his dream, to make his way into Burning Rescue. The training was harsh and hard, grinding on Galo’s willpower. There were occasions that made Galo want to give up and find work at some grocery stores. However, a glance at the poor tiny Burnish made his heart clenched painfully, driving him to study harder, to push himself to his limit, and to succeed in his training. The man almost collapsed from the stress he had put on himself, leading to a trip to the hospital.

Although it was all in the past, Galo pushed them far behind his mind and focused on the future and it led him to where he was right now, a proud member of Burning Rescue with a couple of achievements under his belt within the short period of time. He was just getting off from a ten hours shift, bags of groceries hanging from his hands as he yawned, tired from work. The streets were barely during this hour of the day, the only people who stayed out this late were hoodlums, homeless people and people who had a knack for midnight walks or people who finished a late night shift. Galo power walked along the street, eager to get back to his soft warm bed.

Suddenly, a dash of shadow stopped him in his track, blocking his way with a pair of gleaming gold eyes.

It was a cat, a black one. Judging by the cat’s stomach, Galo could safely conclude that it’s a she and was nursing a litter of kitten. The cat meowed at him, circling around his feet and head butting his sock-clad ankle, “Meow……”

Galo’s heart swelled at the cute sound, cooing as he squatted down to meet the animal, “Hi there, girl. You’re hungry? I think I got something you can eat.” He tried to rummage in his grocery bags but the cat darted into the alleyway that it emerged from. Galo had assumed he spooked the skittish yet strangely affectionate cat and sighed in disappointment. He was about to stand and walk away but the cat darted back out again meowing at him. “What’s wrong?” The cat came to him and bit his trousers, pulling hard. “Oh dear.” Galo took a step forward, the cat immediately let go and darted ahead of him back into the alleyway, kept meowing as if to say ‘keep up, young man’. Galo ran behind her, dodging various objects and trash cans cluttered in the narrow route. Thankfully, the cat’s den wasn’t located at a tricky spot that could obstruct his movement.

The den was a sad excuse of a cardboard box repurposed as a nest for the mother cat. She meowed at him before slinking into the tattered box, Galo closed in gingerly and took a peek into the box. The mother cat had three kittens of white, black and grey nestled among some fabric that she dragged in to make her nest and a very, very special baby had mixed into the odd family.

Galo recognized them at first glance and was further proven when the oddball in the kitten pile sneezed pitifully. Mother cat meowed, licking over the trembling body, before looking back at Galo. It was clear that the cat was asking for help since it had no idea how to save her odd baby. She allowed Galo to pat her head and gave her scratches, before moving in to make a grab at the little Burnish that was clearly sick. They seemed pretty young, barely the half the size of Galo’s palm, with dust matted hair. They made no struggle when Galo held them up to examine their condition. As far as Galo could tell in this condition, the young Burnish might have a cold and their body was radiating heat.

The mother cat inspected from the side, clearly worried. Galo patted her head, “Don’t worry. I’ll help you.” Then he proceeded to break out a spare bag he kept for shopping and scooping all the kittens into the bag. Mother cat yowled but followed obediently beside Galo, eyes never left the bag that contained her babies. Galo made it home in five minutes, sprinting a bit on the last minute.

The lights in his home were on along with the little door light installed at the entrance. Galo pulled out his keys and quickly unlocked the door. Mother cat slinked inside as soon as the door was opened an inch and Galo worked his way into the warm house. The frantic meowing had awoken the slumbering demons that lurked the house. Galo braced himself instantly when he caught wind to the thudding footsteps racing down the hall on the second floor and the stairs, barreling into his arms like a pair of hyperactive children.

“Gawo! You’re home!” A total of 260 pounds launched onto him, making Galo staggered in his step before regaining his balance. “Ack! How many times do I have to say don’t jump on me like this?” It was fortunate that Galo had got control and balance that he didn’t topple over from the force and crushed the kittens he had on him. “But Gawo! Miss you!” The two of his cute housemates yowled, but hurriedly got off of him. “Meow!” The mother cat yowled her impatient, drawing attention.

The first housemate flicked his white spotted black ears at the sound, interested perked. A spotted tail lashed behind him, eyes focused on the newcomer as he stayed near Galo’s feet observing. The second one had already charged towards the mother cat, only for the cat to dodge his attempt of ambush and kitty punched him five times in the butt. He screeched at the retaliation, “Gawo! It hit me!”

“That’s why I told you not to attack our guests, Gueira. Come on, Meis. Get up and let me in.” Galo toed the blue haired Burnish off on his spotted hindquarters, nudging him away from blocking the entrance hallway. Meis sauntered off, knocking into Gueira’s back as they tried to wrestle. Galo let the two to be and beckoned the mother cat to him and made his way to the kitchen. Groceries were left on the kitchen table to be dealt with later as he dug out a box that wasn’t in use. The man picked out some old shirt that he had outgrown from his bedroom closet and layered them into the box as a makeshift nest for the kittens.

Mother cat braced her front paws at the edge of the box, sniffling before making her jump into the new nest. All three kittens mewled like crazy when Galo grabbed them out from the bag and settled them into the box. The little critters immediately latched to their mother’s side, grateful for the warmth. Galo left the cats to their own account, setting the box in the kitchen and closed the door for quarantine purposes and to prevent the two original dwellers from getting curious enough for a snoop.

The little Burnish rested in Galo’s massive palm, sniffling and coughing heavily. Galo had a washcloth wetted with warm water and gave the little one a rubdown for a bath. They mewled and cheeped, drawing mother cat’s attention but she was unwilling to leave her kittens alone, so she settled her head on the box’s edge and watched Galo cleaned up the little one. A rubdown wasn’t enough to get the small thing clean thoroughly but enough for Galo to inspect. He now could very well tell that the Burnish was a male and probably had a few more months before he would grow out of his ko-form. The young Burnish had a snow leopard mutation from the looks of it, a pair of grey ears and a very fluffy grey spotted hindquarter that came with an equally fluffy tail attached to him. Galo did a touch checkup to see if there’s anything wrong inside but instead, he found something attached to his neck.

He felt around the material, a ring of plastic tied around the tiny neck but no choking him in any way. Galo gingerly removed it, finding something was written on the plastic, a scrawling penmanship that wrote – L-10/F0T-1A. It was a number or a code, one would say, labeling the creatures as if they’re goods. Galo put the collar aside, focusing on cooling down the Burnish’s fever and tried to force some medicine and food into that tiny belly. Rummaging through the first aid kit he dug out from under the kitchen sink, Galo found a brand new syringe and a bottle of medicine for special purposes. He filled the instrument with some meds and droplet fed the Burnish, cooing when he tried to avoid the nasty tasting meds, “Come on, little guy. You gotta eat to get well again.” It took the third try for him to get the meds in. He coughed wetly after the final drop of med and had Galo wiping his face clean.

By the time Galo managed to clean up everything and got the Burnish back into the embrace of the worried cat, it was way past midnight. He groaned, stretching his sore and stiff muscles over his head before heading back to the living room.

Meis and Gueira had gone back to sleep on the couch and on the floor respectively, ears twitching as Galo closed and locked the kitchen door. “Gawo? Sleep?” He chuckled at the sleepy Burnish, a hand ruffled sleep mussed hair, “Yes, go back to sleep, Meis.” Happily curled back into a ball, Meis drifted off again, leaving Galo as the only one awake in the household. The clock struck one, Galo had a lot to explain in the morning, as well as calling in for a favor.

But for now, he needs to shower and sleep.

* * *

Time for some adorable fluffy kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> Multichapters fic, not my strongest point but I'll try to update if i can finish chapters, albeit very slowly.....
> 
> Let me know what you guys think??
> 
> P.S.: I wrote this because I wanted an excuse to see a snow leopard Lio!


End file.
